


Will You Accept This Rose?

by augustgreatsword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Characters, Agender Sugawara Koushi, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bachelor AU, Bigender Daichi Sawamura, Blowjobs, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Genderfluid Terushima Yuuji, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Saeko is Chris Harrison Because of Course She Is, Terushima Yuuji has ADHD, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, nonbinary characters - Freeform, obviously there is drama, ships characters and tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Terushima Yuuji is this season's Bachelor. He's got a mansion full of attractive and eligible suitors looking to see if they have what it takes to say "will you marry me?" after several weeks of crazy group dates, romantic one on ones, heartbreaking goodbyes, hot and steamy action, gorgeous destinations, and meeting the families - all on camera. It's sure to be a wild ride, but when it comes to Terushima, what part of his life has ever really been normal anyway?(Based on ABC's The Bachelor)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji, Bobata Kazuma/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Fukunaga Shouhei/Terushima Yuuji, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Nishinoya Yuu/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Shimizu Kiyoko/Terushima Yuuji, Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji, Tanaka Saeko & Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Welcome To The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Elo for beta-ing! [[tumblr](https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/)|[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elothefairy)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you are familiar with the Bachelor franchise, you know that so much happens in an episode. For my sanity, what would be one episode of TV will probably be around three chapters of writing. I will do my best to post around once a month, but life is crazy, so I won't commit to it.
> 
> Chapters will have a note at the beginning to note which ones have explicit scenes.
> 
> Author end notes will be used to have the "preview" of the next episode.
> 
> Fukunaga says cat puns, hence the misspellings in his dialogue.
> 
> The symbol ' around words denotes that the words are being signed.

Tonight’s the night.

Terushima Yuuji is about to meet his suitors.

Terushima Yuuji is this season’s bachelor.

There had admittedly been a bit of controversy when he was announced - there had never been a gender fluid bachelor before. There was a bi woman for the bachelorette two seasons ago, but this was new territory. 

But Terushima isn’t thinking about that right now.

Terushima is instead deciding what the ever-loving fuck to wear. He knows he wants to wear a suit, and is opting for a simple black one today. However, the question came down to accessories. On the one hand Terushima wants to make the first night an easy one. It's going to be hard enough as is without throwing his gender into the equation but ultimately Terushima can’t shake the feeling of femininity and opts for a pink shirt with some matching jewelry. He goes for some pink diamond earrings and cufflinks with pink stones in them. Finally he leaves the top buttons open and wears a necklace that is designed to look like a tie. 

_I’m gonna have to get used to these cameras._ Terushima thinks to himself as he finishes getting dressed. He heads out of his room and downstairs to the living room of the guest house he will be living in for the beginning of the show and finds Saeko.

It’s a nice spring day so she’s wearing an orange sundress with a leather jacket. It helps calm Terushima down to see someone else meshing different styles together, even if it’s not a gender thing. 

“Hey Saeko,” Terushima greets.

“Yuuji or Yuu-chan tonight?” Saeko asks politely.

“Yuuji is fine tonight,” Terushima says. “There’s like a side of girl tonight.”

Saeko nods and motions for Terushima to join her on the couch.

Terushima gets on the couch next to Saeko and asks, “This for the show?”

“Yup! Just gotta wait for the producer to come back from the bathroom,” Saeko says.

“Does it get easier being in front of the camera?” Terushima asks, trying to focus on relaxing.

“It does. Especially when there are others with you, since you get to focus on the other people and not the cameras,” Saeko says.

Terushima nods and the producer comes back to the living room. At first the addition of one person to the crew doesn’t get Terushima’s attention but her voice does. 

“Saeko-san and Terushima-San are you two ready to start?” the producer asks.

Terushima nods and Saeko jokes, “when am I not ready for the camera?”

The crew chuckles and the producer counts down for the interview to start.

Terushima turns to focus on Saeko and tries to block out the cameras.

“So Yuuji, tonight is the night you meet your suitors. How are you feeling?” Saeko asks genuinely.

“Nervous. But also excited. I’m excited to meet them all and see where this goes.”

“Do you think you’ll find your husband?”

“I hope so. That’s the dream right?” Terushima chuckles.

“It certainly is. Do you think your gender is gonna have an affect on your journey?” Saeko asks, obviously trying to be polite.

“My gender is always gonna be part of my journey. So it will for sure have an affect on what happens but at the end of the day I don’t think it’s going to matter.”

“Do you think it will be easier since all of your suitors know about you being gender fluid?”

“If nothing else it got the transphobes to excuse themselves,” Terushima says honestly. 

Saeko nods. “So all that’s left is to meet the suitors and start your romance.”

Terushima blushes nervously. “Yeah.”

“Well we are excited to have you this season and are rooting for you.”

“Cut!”

Terushima is reminded that he’s been in front of cameras when the producer calls “cut” and shakes his head with a small smile. “You were right Saeko. It’s a lot easier to be in front of the cameras with other people.”

“Like I said, you’ll get used to it,” Saeko says. “You got about an hour before we start, so if you wanna grab some food you got time. I would recommend it since everyone is gonna wanna talk to you and you might not make it to the food.”

“Thanks. I’ll make myself some dinner,” Terushima says, getting up from the couch.

“Certainly. See you soon. The cameras will come back when we come pick you up,” Saeko says as she excuses herself from the guest house and all the cameras follow.

Terushima relaxes as he’s finally alone again. He decides to make some ramen, and spends most of the time just wondering about his suitors.

_Will I find my husband?_

_Are they all really okay with my gender?_

_Will this all be worth it?_

The hour flys by and before Terushima realizes it, a producer is knocking on his door.

Terushima quickly throws his dishes in the sink and meets the producer.

“You ready?” The producer asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” Terushima answers.

~~~

If you were to ask the suitors their first impressions most would talk about how the group looks so much bigger than they were expecting. Some voices drown out others, and some people are so quiet that it’s not easy to be entirely sure they didn’t just leave the group and head over to the pool or gym of the local hotel. But for now they all seem to be separated into their limo groups and are just supposed to wait. 

“Jesus just how many limos are needed for everybody?” Ennoshita asks.

“Too many. I never understood why they let so many people in at the beginning,” Daishou answers, sounding like he’s annoyed with all the people.

“Well I mean, I get that Terushima needs a selection to pick from, but I just hope I make it past tonight,” Bokuto says.

“You can say that again,” Asahi agrees.

A producer comes up to the group and says, “You all are in the third limo.”

Everyone but Daishou thanks the producer for the information, while Daishou just nods.

“I guess this is real huh?” Asahi asks no one in particular.

“Yeah. It doesn’t quite feel real,” Ennoshita replies.

“Well you two better start believing it if you want a shot because our limo is here,” Daishou says, getting in first.

“After you,” Bokuto says to Ennoshita.

And with that another limo makes its way to Terushima.

~~~

Terushima makes it to the mansion after a quick drive around the block so they can get a shot of Terushima getting out of the limo. The driver opens the door and Terushima is greeted by Saeko in front of the mansion.

“Welcome to the mansion,” she greets, arms open for a hug. 

“Thank you.”

She kisses each cheek. “This journey is about risk and putting yourself out there and most importantly, love. Getting any cold feet?”

“Nope. I made it this far, and I’m not about to turn around now,” he says, faking more confidence than he has. 

“Good, because here’s the first limo. I’ll see you later inside.”

Terushima nods and faces towards where the limo gets out. He puts on a smile and reminds himself to breathe. Everyone is here for him and they _want_ him. 

The limo pulls up and the first person out is a shorter man with black hair and a yellow tuft of hair in a surprisingly well-fitting suit. He comes over to Terushima with a beaming smile. “Heya! How are ya?”

“Good, How are you?” Terushima asks, reaching out for a hug.

Nishinoya reaches up a bit to get in the hug. “I’m goin’ great! How are you?”

“Good,” Terushima repeats with a chuckle. 

“Wait I already asked that didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but it’s alright,” Terushima assures, glad that it seems like at least one other person is nervous for today.

“See now I forgot my ‘thing’ though!” Nishinoya says disappointed. 

“Well I’ll find you later so you can have some time to think about it,” Terushima promises.

“Alright,” Nishinoya concedes, heading into the mansion.

Terushima watches Nishinoya leave and once he goes inside he realizes that he never actually caught his name. However it’s time for the next person so Terushima turns around and waits for the next person.

Next out is a tall and skinny man with large eyes. He gives a shy wave and walks over to Terushima.

“Hello,” Terushima says warmly, figuring he’s nervous.

‘You’re a lot cuter in purrson,’ Fukunaga signs.

“Oh shit. Um. Fuck. Was that pretty in there?” Terushima tries, not really remembering sign language. He took it to fill an elective spot but that was years ago. 

“It was cute, but nyaught bad,” Fukunaga smirks. “I’m Fukunaga.”

“Oh shit I should probably be sure to remember to ask for people’s names,” Terushima laughs nervously.

“You already furgot to ask didn’t you?” Fukunaga teases.

“Okay maybe but I’ll remember yours, Cute-chan,” Terushima winks.

“That’s not what I said,” Fukunaga squints.

“I’ll guess I’ll have to meet you inside so you can be sure that I actually learn your name,” Terushima flirts, definitely back in his element now.

Fukunaga blushes and shakes his head. “Alright Playboy.”

“Wait that’s not my name!”

Fukunaga just smirks and heads into the mansion.

Terushima watches him go into the mansion, looking impressed.

 _I’ll have to find him later_. Terushima thinks to himself.

Next out is a man smirking from the get go. “Hey there Terushima,” he says.

“Hey yourself,” Terushima replies.

“I’ll leave that to you Bachelor-san,” Futakuchi flirts.

“That’s a lot easier to do with a name.”

“Futakuchi.”

“Then what brings you here Futakuchi?” Terushima smirks. “Looking for a good time?”

“Anywhere with you is a good time.”

“Good one.”

Futakuchi does a tiny bow. “Thank you, I’m here all night.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to find you for an encore,” Terushima winks.

“Guess you will,” Futakuchi agrees before leaving to go inside.

Next out is a gruff looking man with stripes shaved into his head. He buttons up his suit jacket before he comes over. “Hey.”

“Man of few words,” Terushima comments.

“Yeah. How should I address you today?” Kyoutani asks.

“Huh?” Terushima asks confused.

“Should I be calling you a dude or a chick?”

“Oh! Um, dude works for right now. Thanks for asking,” Terushima thanks with a blush.

Kyoutani nods, ears red if you’re paying attention - which Terushima is not. “I mean you look sexy either way in this.”

“And just what is this charmer’s name?”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.”

“Then Ken-chan I’ll just have to find you later and tell you how sexy _you_ are,” Terushima flirts.

He scoffs. “You just wanna ask about my eyeliner.”

“I will not confirm or deny my intentions at this time.”

“See ya inside Blondie,” Kyoutani says before going inside.

Terushima is absolutely checking out his ass as he walks into the mansion and has to remind himself to chill for the time being.

~~~

“Alright time to settle in and wait,” Futakuchi says.

“I don’t wanna wait! I forgot to even tell him my fuckin’ name!” Nishinoya exclaims.

Fukunaga snickers.

“Hey! He’s fuckin’ hot! Not my fault I got caught up in the moment!”

Kyoutani grabs some bourbon from the kitchen and sits almost next to Futakuchi. The mansion is honestly too fancy for Kyoutani - there’s perfectly good shit that’s cheaper, but he figures that’s what happens on a show like this.

“So how many more losers do you think we gotta wait for?” Futakuchi asks, successfully having gotten Nishinoya riled up.

“Talkin’ pretty confident there,” Kyoutani replies.

“Of course. I gotta be. I’m here to win. Terushima is my man. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Fukunaga raises his eyebrows and gives Kyoutani a “can you believe this guy” look, but doesn’t comment.

“Well good luck to ya,” Kyoutani replies as another person comes in, returning the look.

“Welcome to the party!” Futakuchi greets.

“Of course it’s a party, I’m here now,” the man says confidently.

“What’s your name?”

“Bobata Kazuma,” the man says.

The rest of the group acknowledges him as he gets his drink. Another man comes in and introduces himself as Kuroo Tetsurou, and at this point it’s one suitor after another, with Sawamura Daichi and Akaashi Keiji also joining the mansion, causing the suitors to now start utilizing the patio space by the firepit for room.

~~~

It’s now time for the third limo and Terushima’s head is spinning trying to remember everyone. But he doesn’t have long to think about it before the door opens up and a muscular man with black and silver hair comes over.

“Hey hey hey!” The man greets joyously.

“Hey yourself.”

“I don’t have a mirror to do that. Can I hug you? I’m a hugger.”

“If you tell me your name,” Terushima winks.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Bokuto replies before picking him up and giving a back-cracking hug.

“Oh my fuck!”

“Weren’t expecting that, were ya?” Bokuto beams.

“Not at all! I might need to make you my new chiropractor.”

Bokuto sets Terushima down, still smiling brightly. “Well then I’ll have to give you an evaluation later to discuss the best course of treatment.”

“That sounds like a plan I can get behind.”

“See ya inside then!” Bokuto says as he heads in.

Terushima watches Bokuto go into the mansion but when he turns around to see the next person he swears he has died and gone to heaven. In fact all he does is stare at the next man, not even registering that he’s talking until he’s right in front of him.

“Earth to Yuuji?” Ennoshita tries.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” is Terushima’s elegant response, still staring at Ennoshita.

Ennoshita is surprised to hear that but rolls with it and leans in to whisper, “Tell you what. You find me later, and I’ll blow your mind.”

Terushima blinks at him as he pulls back. “A-And you are?”

“Ennoshita Chikra. But tonight I think I’m gonna be the man that ruins blowjobs for you,” Ennoshita replies with a smirk. “I’ll see you inside.”

Terushima is just in awe and just continues to stare at Ennoshita as he walks away, and a producer has to remind him to get in position for the next person.

Terushima shakes his head to clear his mind and focuses on the next suitor. He’s taller, has beautiful long hair, and looks nervous.

“Hey there,” Terushima says gently.

“Hi,” Asahi replies.

“Big night huh?” Terushima asks.

“Yeah. Are you nervous too?” 

“The excited kind. You?”

“I think so. You know I couldn’t think of anything clever to say so you’d remember me.”

“Do you agree that beds need more than one pillow per person?” Terushima asks like it’s the most normal question to ask someone.

“Yes.” Asahi answers firmly.

“Then you are now Pillow-chan and have certifiably good taste.”

“Pillow-chan?”

“If you want me to call you something else you should probably sit down with me and talk about it,” Terushima winks.

Asahi blushes and says, “You could also call me Asahi.”

“Meet you inside Asahi,” Terushima nods, watching Asahi go into the mansion.

Next out is a man that just oozes confidence. His suit is one of the nicest of the night - if not the nicest. He buttons his jacket and confidently walks over to Terushima - who is currently thinking that this man obviously knows the difference between forks at nice food places with foreign food. “Hello Yuuji,” he greets.

“Hello to you too. What’s your name?”

“Suguru. Daishou Suguru.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. I mean just look at you. I’ll certainly have my work cut out for me to keep you to myself,” Daishou replies.

“Getting straight to the point,” Terushima comments, impressed.

“I’m here for you Yuuji, nothing wrong with admitting the truth.”

“Any other truths to admit?”

“Find me later and I’ll tell you,” Daishou smirks before heading inside.

Terushima watches Daishou enter the mansion and wonders how he’ll choose people that are so different from one another.

~~~

“So did Yuuji give you a nickname when you met him?” Asahi asks Daichi.

“I got Thigh-chan,” Daichi admits.

“I got Pillow-chan.”

“Those don’t sound like they came from the same person,” Ennoshita comments. “But somehow they both work for him.”

“What about you? Did he give you a nickname?” Daichi asks.

“Sadly no. We just talked about finding each other later once everyone is inside.”

“Guess he’s said that a lot tonight,” Asahi says.

“Purrobably,” Fukunaga says, joining in the conversation. “Do you mind if I join? I’d like a break furom some people.”

It’s then that everyone hears a loud sound coming from outside and Futakuchi, Daishou, Bokuto, and Bobata go to a gate that leads to the driveway and see that someone is making an entrance on a tractor and not from a limo.

“Whomst the fuck?” Bobata asks.

“I mean that certainly is one hell of an entrance,” Bokuto admits.

“It’s a bit tacky if you ask me,” Daishou comments, not looking impressed.

“What? Jealous that you didn’t think of showing up in a sports car or something?” Futakuchi smirks, absolutely ready for a chance to be pulled to the side for a producer to interview. “Someone is upstaging you.”

“Shut it. Besides, I’m sure I’ll get a rose. I’m sure Yuuji can see what a catch I am.”

“Wow with talk like that I wonder if you’re compensating,” Bobata snickers.

~~~

Terushima was prepared for the general process tonight. Meeting suitors, some kisses, and sending some people home. What Terushima was not expecting was a man in a suit to be on, of all things, a tractor. 

The man pulls the tractor up to the mansion in line with Terushima and gets off the tractor with practiced ease. When he walks over to Terushima, Terushima notices that he seems awfully determined.

“Hello. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Ushijima greets.

“Hello to you too, Ushijima tractor-san,” Terushima flirts.

“That is not a nickname I have been given before.”

“Good. Then that means it’s an original.”

“I am happy that you feel comfortable to give me a nickname. I hope this means we will begin a positive relationship,” Ushijima says warmly.

“So do I. See you inside?” Terushima says.

“Of course. We will both be there later.” Ushijima gives a slight bow before heading inside.

~~

“You’re gonna have to relax Asahi-san. Tonight’s supposed to be fun!” Suga says, trying to get Asahi to relax. 

“Okay but I gotta make a good impression and-”

“Hey we all do. But believe me, you’re handsome enough to make that good impression. And you’ve got a cute smile,” Suga compliments.

“Suga-san please now you’re just flattering me,” Asahi says with a blush.

“Yuuji would back me up.”

“What would he back you up on?” Daichi asks.

“That Asahi is cute,” Suga says firmly.

“Oh absolutely,” Daichi agrees. 

“Daichi-san!”

“You’re outnumbered so you are officially cute. Nothing can be done I’m sorry,” Suga says, absolutely not sorry.

Ennoshita overhears the conversation and turns to Akaashi. “So what do you think the chances are that contestants actually end up together?”

“High. I mean there’s enough of us here that it’s likely people are gonna be attracted to more than just Terushima-san.”

“You’ve got a point. I just hope it doesn’t hurt Yuuji,” Ennoshita says.

“Maybe it will make things easier for him.”

“Perhaps. Though something tells me that if anyone gets together it won’t be Daishou and Futakuchi. I think they’d kill each other first,” Ennoshita comments before taking a sip of his wine.

“Those two are probably the most self absorbed ones here. I bet they see this as a game to win with their attitudes.”

“As long as I can watch from the sidelines I’ll be happy.”

Akaashi nods. “Same here.”

~~~

Terushima hopes that the list of suitors is over when the latest suitor goes inside. Thankfully, the next person he sees is Saeko, and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Hey there.”

“So those are your suitors. How are you feeling now?” Saeko asks with the ease that comes from years in this role.

“Confident. I see some real potential in them. I can’t wait to see more of them.”

“Well then what are you doing out here then? I say it’s time you head inside.”

And with that Terushima smiles and heads towards the doors he’s seen everyone else head into.

The doors between him, and who he’s going to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SEASON, ON THE BACHELOR
> 
> [voice of a suitor saying, “Yuuji, I love you so much.”]
> 
> [footage of a magic show, a dog park, and gym with suitors in them with romantic music]
> 
> [footage of cameramen rushing to follow suitors and screams of “you’re just fucking trash!” with glass shattering]
> 
> [a shot of a large band-aid on someone and gasps and questions of “are you all right?”]
> 
> [a shot of Terushima being told by a suitor “I want you to meet my family”]
> 
> [a shot of Terushima nicely dressed and crying as someone gets in a van and a voiceover of a suitor saying “I’m sorry, I just can’t]
> 
> [a series of images of a tropical island location with happy music as Terushima’s voice says “don’t worry they are gonna love you.”]
> 
> [footage of Terushima looking over the ocean looking upset as a new voice says “and that’s the ring you want for Terushima?”]
> 
> [footage of Terushima walking towards a beach as Saeko’s voice says, “for a story that’s never been told, and will have twists and turns 'til the final rose.”]


	2. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the suitors in the house, it's time to follow up with Terushima and try to earn an all important rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit happens in this scene, but it's getting a little steamy between Suga and Terushima y'all.
> 
> Fukunaga says cat puns, hence the misspellings in his dialogue.
> 
> The symbol ' around words denotes that the words are being signed.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Elo for beta-ing! [[tumblr](https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/)|[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elothefairy)]

Terushima opens the doors to the mansion and can feel the excitement coming from what he presumes is a living room. He hasn’t been inside the mansion before so he’s almost taken away by the elegant Tuscan-esque design of the mansion, but there’s something more pressing right now.

Seeing the suitors.

And honestly?

Terushima is now a little nervous seeing just how many people are here for him. They all are tightly packed around a couch and Terushima can’t believe they are all here for _him_.

But he takes a breath and Daishou hands him a glass of some alcohol. It’s mostly a clear color and bubbly, but Terushima isn’t trying to figure out what it is right now, he’s trying to think of what to say. 

_These are all such hot people. It’s okay, relax. You’ve bullshit yourself out of enough things. Your fly is up and you look sexy as hell. Just open your mouth and say something._

So without much thought he just starts talking. “Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all being here. I know we are all making some level of sacrifice to be here, and it means a lot to me that you think I am worth the sacrifices you are making. I’m sorry if it takes me a bit to catch onto everyone’s names, I never was the best at that. But I will do my best! Anyway, here’s to a great night full of beginnings,” he says as he lifts his glass to toast. 

The other suitors return the toast, and it’s not even fifteen seconds before Daishou puts his hand on Terushima’s arm and says, “Can I borrow you Terushima?”

Terushima is a bit flustered that this is already starting but nods and says “Sure. Lead the way.”

Daishou smiles confidently and says, “Right this way then.”

_It starts with “Dai” right? Daichi? No! It’s Daishou!_ “Daishou right?” Terushima asks, trying to help himself remember everyone's names.

As Terushima leaves with Daishou, the other suitors are already giving each other looks. Hana turns to Bobata and says “So how long until he steals him again?”

“Oh I think he’s gonna talk to him at least three times. And each time he’s probably gonna offer a drink as some kinda psych trick or whatever. He’ll just say something like-” Bobata changes his posture in an obvious show of pretending to be stuffy like Daishou- “‘Everyone knows that people think more favorably of you if you give them something each time you interact with them. This is simple psychology. Everyone knows this.’”

This causes Hana and Kiyoko to start giggling, and Ennoshita and Kuroo snicker. Some of the other suitors look over to see who’s making the jabs at Daishou but no one joins them. “You know that was a good impression Bobata-san,” Ennoshita compliments.

Bobata gets up and does a dramatic bow, smiling wide. “Thank you, thank you. I’m here all night.”

~~

Daishou has led Terushima to a detached veranda, and is confidently sitting close to Terushima. “So like I was saying, I split my time between Tokyo and Osaka. It all just depends where the company needs my skills. Personally I like Osaka this time of year, the landscaping in the financial district is just gorgeous. Have you seen it before?”

“Sadly no,” Terushima admits. “I haven’t really been to Osaka much except for the entertainment district. I don’t really venture into professional areas.”

“Well then I’ll just have to take you sometime. You’ll love it.”

“Pretty confident there,” Terushima teases, adjusting the throw pillow behind him.

“You have to be when you chase what you want.”

“You make it sound like I’m what you want.”

“Terushima, you’re what everyone here wants.” Daishou scoots closer to Terushima and Terushima feels his heartbeat pick up a bit. “You’re smart, funny, sexy, and completely worth chasing after.”

This causes Terushima to blush - if nothing else, he has to give Daishou credit for his charm. 

However, what Bokuto doesn’t have to give Daishou is more time with Terushima. 

“Hey, Excuse me, can I borrow you Teru?” Bokuto asks with a bright shining smile. 

Daishou sends Bokuto daggers but Terushima misses it because he’s a bit too entranced by Bokuto’s smile. _He should be in toothpaste commercials_. “Oh. Uh sure.” He gives Daishou a quick goodbye and heads away on Bokuto’s arm. 

“Sorry I figured he had enough time with you,” Bokuto apologizes. 

“I’m sure that’s gonna be a running theme tonight,” Terushima jokes. 

“Probably. But I’d rather talk about you. Do you have any pets?”

“Not at the moment. I was between a lot of apartments and I didn’t want to commit to a pet and then not find housing that allowed them. And you’re Bokuto-san right?”

“That’s me!” Bokuto beams as he keeps walking with Terushima. “And that makes a lot of sense actually. Then what was your last pet?”

“It was a big dog. But I’m not sure what she was cuz she was a mix of stuff. What about you?”

“Oh I have a Great Pyrenees. Her name is Yuki and she’s amazing. She’s so big and fluffy and I love her so much! She makes my morning runs so much better - and my evening runs too!”

“Wow you run twice a day?” Terushima asks, impressed.

“I do!” Bokuto says as he sits them in front of an outdoor fireplace and unbuttons his suit jacket. “I’m a personal trainer and I just feel so alive doing like exercise and shit like that. I was actually good enough for a professional volleyball team, but the time commitments and scheduling didn’t really work out very good for my brain cuz it’s weird about things - cuz the ADHD - and-”

“ _You have ADHD too!?_ ” Terushima interrupts excitedly, unconsciously moving so their knees are now touching. It’s been so long since he’s felt the joy of finding someone else like him, and his eyes are wide in hope of confirmation that someone else might just _Get It._

“Yeah! I’ve been diagnosed since like...right before I was a teenager I think? I just never grew out of being hyper and school was hard sometimes with all the keeping track of stuff so my parents looked into it.”

“Wow. I wasn’t diagnosed until like college. This is gonna come out wrong but I was smart and really liked school so I got good grades so they didn’t think I had any problems but things fell apart in college so that’s when I looked into getting help.”

“I’m sorry that shit’s also hard for you but I’m kinda glad because that means that like you also get it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Terushima says, taking a look at Bokuto's lips.

“If you wanna make out, asking is usually a faster way to make that happen ya know,” Bokuto teases as he leans in.

“Wanna make out then?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bokuto says as he presses his lips against Terushima’s.

At first Terushima thinks Bokuto could maybe use some chapstick, but the way Bokuto just brings Terushima right into his lap is a _very_ good distraction. Terushima parts his lips and Bokuto wastes no time sliding his tongue against Terushima’s.

But then again, no one is really here to waste time.

“Excuse me, but could I borrow Terushima-san?” Akaashi asks, waiting a moment before clearing his throat to get their attention.

Terushima pulls away at that and they both at least have the decency to blush. 

“Uh yeah. Sorry Bokuto-san.” Terushima apologizes.

“You can just call me Koutarou,” Bokuto says.

“Then I’ll see you later Koutarou,” Terushima says as Akaashi leads him away towards an outdoor room attached to the house.

~~

Kuroo is actually the one who notices Bokuto come back into the main living room. “Hey there, how did his face look when you interrupted?”

Bokuto takes a seat next to Kuroo with Kyoutani and Nishinoya. “It was-” he does a chef’s kiss “-fucking amazing. I think he was trying to murder me with his eyes. It was hilarious. It. It was like-” Bokuto says before he tries to recreate the face.

Kyoutani snorts and Kuroo and Nishinoya have to set their drinks down so they don’t drop them as they start holding their stomachs while laughing. 

“I wish I had a camera,” Bokuto says.

Nishinoya stops laughing long enough to recreate Daishou’s face himself and says in dramatic fashion, “How _dare_ you interrupt me. I spent millions of yen for this moment. I _won’t_ have you ruin it.”

This causes Kuroo to _howl_ and start crying from laughing so hard which sets off Bokuto’s laughing.

Ennoshita decides finding a couch a little farther from the commotion might be wise so he finds Fukunaga sitting by himself and asks, “Hey can I join you?”

Fukunaga is currently eating a snack and reflexively signs ‘Yeah go ahead.’

It’s been awhile since Ennoshita has used sign language so he replies, “I think that was a ‘sure’?”

Fukunaga nods and finishes his snack. “Sorry I did that out of habit. I furget that not efuryone knyows sign language,” he apologizes quickly.

“I had a family friend that we called uncle that was hard of hearing. I haven’t seen him in a few years so I’ve gotten rusty,” Ennoshita explains.

Fukunaga blinks and slowly starts signing again. ‘So if I wanted to tell you that there are too many people here?”

Ennoshita signs back, albiet a bit slower than Fukunaga, ‘Then I’d say thank fuck that someone else gets it.’

Fukunaga blinks and smiles. “You’re nyaught that bad.”

“Daishou’s here. And Futakuchi. The bar is pretty low.”

Fukunaga chuckles at that and Ennoshita thinks it’s kinda cute that someone who says cat puns has a soft laugh like that.

~~

“Oi Blondie can I steal you for a second?” Kyoutani asks, interrupting Terushima and Suzumeda.

“Oh uh I’ll catch you around?” Terushima says.

“Of course.”

Kyoutani stands stiffly as Terushima approaches, feeling pretty awkward about the whole thing.

_Bet he’d relax after he tells me off for flirting_. “How about we go to the fire pit?”

“Yeah sure whatever,” he grunts, wrapping an arm around Terushima’s waist.

“You seem nervous Ken-chan,” Terushima teases, moving into the hold. He’s nervous too, but Kyoutani just looks so adorable and perfect for teasing.

“Yeah who the fuck ain’t right now? Also when did I say you could call me that?”

“Just now. And a good point. So is this where you tell me the secrets of your eyeliner game?”

“No. Then you could just send me home,” Kyoutani tries and fails to joke, gesturing to the couch for Terushima to sit. He decides to let the nickname go since it appears Terushima is just like that.

Except Terushima goes right for sitting in Kyoutani’s lap, right as Kyoutani is finishing unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“Forgive me but this seat looked better.”

“Sure it did.”

“It did! Plus now I can sit on you and make sure you don’t run away.”

“Who said I’m gonna run away?”

“Call it a gut instinct.”

“Alright fine I’ll stay.”

“Just for me?” Terushima says cutely as he bats his eyelashes.

“See now I am gonna leave.”

Terushima gasps. “ _You just promised!_ ”

“I don’t recall promising.”

“But-But you-”

Kyoutani just rolls his eyes and pulls Terushima in by the chin and goes right for the kiss. The alcohol gave him a bit of confidence so he’s already running his tongue over Terushima’s lips, which part easily for him. He’s kissed a few people with tongue rings before but Terushima is different. Despite being a terrible flirt that decided to sit right in his lap without invitation, he actually seems interested in giving Kyoutani a more relaxed - almost lazy - kiss. As if they’ve done this before. As if they have come home from work and decided dinner can wait.

As if the rest of the world would wait. Suga had been dared by Asahi to kiss Terushima and fuck it. That’s exactly what Suga is here to do.

“Excuse me! But my lips also need attention!” Suga chirps at the two.

Terushima is reluctant to leave Kyoutani’s safe arms, but nonetheless he pulls away. “I guess you can run away now.”

Kyoutani simply nods and adjusts so Terushima can get out of his lap. “See ya ‘round Blondie.”

Terushima winks at Kyoutani and says, “Duty calls.”

Kyoutani snorts behind Terushima as he approaches Suga. “And I believe I heard a fine gentleman talking about neglected lips.”

“No you did not,” Suga replies firmly. “You heard a fine _person_ talking about neglected lips. I am agender and use they/them pronouns and I _will_ kick you in the dick if you get it wrong.” 

Terushima is immediately flustered and says “Yes Si-Ma-mmmm?????” before looking like the most adorable confused person. _Fucking damn it Yuuji you should know better than to-_

Suga’s face turns into a bright smile that is a cause for concern for those that know better. “Your Highness works,” they say, not sounding bothered.

“Y-Yes your highness,” Terushima says, distracted by the smile and the less aggressive tone.

“I shall decree that you are not punished for this transgression. As long as you follow me and let me call your lap a throne,” Suga winks.

“Why yes most certainly mhmm I can do that.”

“Good boy,” Suga smiles as he paps Terushima’s face. “I think this little alcove is the perfect place for you to sit and be pretty.”

Terushima is in so far over his head that all he does is nod and hum an affirmative noise as he sits on the couch for the third time tonight.

Suga is absolutely eating up the sight of Terushima being so obedient and takes their time settling into his lap. “You really are gorgeous, you know that?” they ask as they pet Terushima’s hair.

“Well I know now that you told me.” Terushima sighs and relaxes into the hair pets, always a simple hoe for those.

“Now that’s a very good answer. I suppose you can have your kiss now,” Suga hums as they start by holding the one side of Terushima’s face and trailing soft kisses along his jaw. “Such a pretty sight for me aren’t you?”

“Yes your Highness.”

Suga again has that dangerous smile and leans in to kiss Terushima properly.

~~

Daichi is trying to find a non-alcoholic beverage but is a little lost in the kitchen so he turns to the nearest person and asks “Have you seen the drinks that won’t get me any more intoxicated?”

“Uhh I think they’re back in the next room on the left,” Bobata answers, pouring himself some flavored vodka.

“Thanks. I already had a drink and the last thing I need to do is make a fool of myself.”

“Valid. This whole waiting around for your turn thing is rough.”

“You haven’t found him yet either?”

“Nah. I figure I’ll get my chance soon though. A couple people seem to have gotten a little too drunk and are happy to sit on the couches. But hey that’s more time for us right?”

Daichi nods. “I just hope I don’t waste my shot.”

“Dude you’re like, hot. Pretty sure he’s gonna just stare and give you a rose,” Bobata says as he sips on his drink.

“Got a bit of competition though.”

“Excuse me, can you pass the moscato?” Hana asks.

“Make it the strawberry one!” Kiyoko adds.

“Of course,” Bobata answers as he hands the mostly empty bottle over. “To be honest you could punch Futakuchi’s face and it might be an improvement. So at least it’s not everyone.” 

Hana rolls her eyes. 

“Hey I just left him. Don’t make me think of him anymore!” Kiyoko says accusingly.

Daichi just looks between them.

“He’s been going off about some grand plan about how he’ll have the perfect conversation about love or some shit and then get the First Impression Rose. It’s all bullshit,” Bobata says.

“Like, as if the rest of us aren’t also hoping we can get it,” Kiyoko agrees. “Still waiting for Daishou and Futakuchi to find each other though.”

“Don’t you mean _fight_?” Hana giggles.

“Oh my God I need that shit recorded in fucking 4k.” Bobata says, causing Daichi to snicker. “Like you wouldn’t pay for that!”

“Oh I absolutely would,” Daichi agrees.

~~

“Um excuse me, can I borrow Terushima-san?” Daishou asks.

Suga takes his time to break away from kissing Terushima and doesn’t even bother looking at Daishou. “I don’t think I wanna.”

Daishou turns his nose up. “Pretty sure Terushima is interested in having actual conversations.”

“Some conversations don’t need words.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a part of the definition.”

“Well I say conversations don’t always need words.”

“Well then I’d like to interrupt your _conversation_ ,” Daishou sneers.

_Shit. Fuck. Please don’t fight. Wait, I can make them not fight. Okay. You can do this._ Terushima interrupts them and says, “I think this is where we part Your Highness.”

Suga sighs. “Only for now. I’ll find time with you later,” they promise, slowly getting off Terushima’s lap.

Terushima gives a quick kiss to Suga’s lips before heading over to Daishou who hands him a glass of water.

“Figured you could use a drink by now,” Daishou explains.

“Thanks, it’s actually been a minute since I had anything.”

“Earlier we didn’t get to talk about you and I wanted to fix that.”

“Oh! Um. What did you wanna know?”

“Well for starters, what is your career in?” Daishou asks as he sits them down by an outside fireplace.

“Oh well I’m part of an indie gaming studio.”

~~

“Hey Ennoshita-san,” Suga says as they come back into the mansion with restrained anger.

Ennoshita is very concerned since he doesn’t know what he could have done to get this response but says, “Yes Suga-san?”

“Didn’t the resident rich bitch take Terushima first?”

Daichi, Asahi, Kuroo, and Ushijima look at Suga intently.

“Uh yeah. Daishou took Terushima first. I was standing right next to him.”

Suga lets out a frustrated sigh and says, “Alright then who wants to go interrupt him because he just interrupted me.”

Asahi blinks. “He. He’s going for a second turn?”

Ushijima is a bit perplexed. “I understand wanting to have more time but this seems underhanded.”

“You know what? I can go interrupt,” Ennoshita says as he stands up, buttoning his suit jacket back up as he stands.

“Oya?” Kuroo asks.

“Abso-fucking-lutely. As Suga-san said, the rich bitch can be knocked down a peg,” Ennoshita says confidently.

“Well good fucking luck,” Daichi says, raising his water in a toast.

“Thanks,” Ennoshita says as he goes looking for Terushima, missing the looks he gets from the other suitors. Not that their looks matter anyway. Ennoshita doesn’t care about those right now.

He had promised that he would ruin blowjos for Terushima, and this seemed like as good a time as any to make good on that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Footage of Ennoshita leading Terushima away to a dark corner]
> 
> [voice of a suitor angrily saying "Yuuji would never fall for something so crass"]
> 
> [voice of a suitor saying "You're gonna have to try harder than that Playboy"]
> 
> [voice of a suitor saying "I don't think I've ever understood the concept of pet names"]
> 
> [Terushima asking, "Will you accept this rose?"]


	3. The First Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the night coming to a close, it's time to solidify a connection with Terushima for an all important rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit stuff has arrived - it's on a bit of a time crunch so it's not much, but it's here.
> 
> Fukunaga says cat puns, hence the misspellings in his dialogue.
> 
> The symbol ' around words denotes that the words are being signed.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Elo for beta-ing! [[tumblr](https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/)|[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elothefairy)]

“So yeah, the timing worked out really nice for me to be able to take a break and-” Terushima says to Daishou as he’s being pulled up from the hearth by Ennoshita.

“Excuse you!” Daishou exclaims, obviously offended by this.

“Thanks for that! I’ll be taking Terushima now. I made a promise to him I have to keep and it would be _very_ ungentlemanly not to, don’t you think?” Ennoshita says as he’s already walking Terushima away to a hidden area back behind the pool.

“Um Ennoshita-san what are you doing? I don’t remember you making any promises-”

Ennoshita gently moves Terushima back against a mostly hidden wall, blocked partially by a trellis with vines and says, “That’s because you were busy being lovestruck. I promised to ruin blowjobs for you.”

_Right in front of the cameras? He can’t be serious, this is a joke like this is gonna be on tv and-_ Terushima’s thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of lips on his and a hand over his clothed dick. 

Ennoshita kisses him for a moment before moving to talk into Terushima’s ear. “You’ve been so _busy_ talking to all these different people and haven’t had a moment to simply _relax_ , have you Yuuji?” Ennoshita asks with control and surprising softness.

“I. I haven’t Chikara,” Terushima admits. “It’s been a lot tonight.”

“What a good Temptation you are, telling me the truth,” Ennoshita praises.

“Thank you Sir.”

“Of course Yuuji. While I would be honored to be your Sir, how about just Chikara for now?” Ennoshita has casually been working his way into Terushima’s pants, and has finally made it to Terushima’s already hard dick.

“Yes Chikara.”

“Do you have a safeword?”

“I use the stoplight system. And I’m green!” Terushima quickly adds. “I. I wanna know what your mouth feels like. _Please!_ ”

“You’re so adorable Yuuji. Just relax and let me do all the work. And when you’re ready you can cum down my throat and I’ll swallow it all up.”

“Yes Chikara,” Terushima nods, blushing bright red.

Ennoshita gives a dangerous smirk before lowering to his knees and bringing Terushima’s dick out of his pants. “You’re so gorgeous you know that?” he asks before kissing up Terushima’s dick.

Terushima whimpers at this and tries his hardest to keep looking at Ennoshita. He’s barely said or done anything and Terushima has already forgotten about the cameras and everyone else and all he can do is just _feel_ , and currently he feels like he’s the center of a world with just him and Ennoshita in it.

And when Ennoshita takes him in his mouth Terushima is unprepared for just how _patient_ Ennoshita is. He takes his time as he swallows Terushima’s dick. He moves slower than Terushima ever thought would be reasonable, but he gives such great _attention_ to every inch with his lips and tongue that Terushima can’t help but feel like he’s already gonna cum just from that.

And Ennoshita knows exactly what he’s doing. 

This has always been his favorite way to satisfy his previous boyfriends. To take things so _achingly_ slow that his partner can’t do anything but simply _feel_. To let every thought and stress just melt away as his lips keep sliding up and down their dick and his tongue provides a little extra pressure and feeling. And if that earns Ennoshita some delightful sounds of their pleasure as they lose their minds, well, then he’s doing something right. Sadly, he doesn’t have a lot of time right now, so he picks up the pace so Terushima doesn’t get caught with his dick out. 

“Chi-Chikara I. Fuck I can’t. You’re too fucking- _fuckfuckfuck!!_ ” Terushima moans as he cums down Ennoshita’s throat, weak to Ennoshita’s charm and tricks. It felt like both no time at all and an eternity. He pants and tries to remember where he is, but that’s interrupted by the feeling of Ennoshita’s soft hand against his cheek after he feels his underwear back over his dick.

“Just breathe Yuuji. Chikara’s still here,” Ennoshita comforts as he goes to pet Terushima’s hair which earns him some very soft and utterly adorable humming. Ennoshita can’t help but look at Terushima adoringly, he’s never been quite so captivated by seeing the soft moments of after with a partner before. He’s always been proud to see these soft moments, but now… now he wants to protect this, to tell everyone else off and save this sight just for himself.

“Chikara,” Terushima hums softly, looking at Ennoshita with a soft face of content.

“Yes Yuuji?” Ennoshita replies just as softly, as if speaking any louder would somehow make the moment disappear.

“You really did make good on that promise.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think I’ve forgotten any other way someone could give me a blowjob.”

“I won’t even try to deny that I’m proud to hear that.”

Terushima giggles softly. “What am I supposed to do now when you take up all the space in my head?”

“Simply tell your thoughts to move to your heart so you’ll at least have feelings for me too.”

“I think we’re already past that Chikara.”

Ennoshita gives Terushima a soft smile that shows off his dimple. “Then I guess you’ll just have to live with the knowledge that I have no intention of letting you go.”

“You have a dimple,” Terushima says distractedly, and Ennoshita can’t help but find it adorable that of all the thoughts Terushima could possibly express, he chose to say such a simple thought with the gravity of a life-altering revelation.

Ennoshita is about to kiss Terushima again but he’s interrupted by a deep voice saying, “Forgive the intrusion, but perhaps I could also have time with Terushima-san?” Despite the closeness of Ennoshita and Terushima, Ushijima doesn’t seem bothered, and doesn’t seem to suspect that anything happened.

Ennoshita pulls back and notices the pout that starts to form on Terushima’s face. “Another time my Temptation,” he promises.

“I trust you to keep that promise.”

“I will keep all the promises I make you,” Ennoshita swears.

Terushima nods. “Then I believe it’s time for me to turn my attention to Tractor-san.”

“I must admit I don’t think I don’t think I’ve ever understood the concept of pet names,” Ushijima says as Terushima wraps an arm around his and leads them back towards the veranda.

“Well you see-”

“But you make them seem...pleasant,” Ushijima finishes.

Terushima blinks at that, not expecting such a follow-up. “Do I?”

Ushijima nods. “You do. It makes me feel...warm.” They make it to the couch and Ushijima sits with Terushima, giving a respectful distance between them.

“Well I’m glad. Most people consider that a positive thing.”

“Then I’m glad our relationship seems to be starting on a positive note. It would be a shame if it did not.”

“So what made you decide to sign up?” Terushima asks curiously. “Forgive me, but this doesn’t seem like your usual scene.”

Ushijima has the faintest of blushes. “I’m actually a fan of the show and I lost a bet to a friend so I auditioned.”

“Well I should have to thank the friend for getting you to audition. You’re different from others I’ve dated but I think you’re really sweet.”

“We have barely met Terushima-san.”

“Trust me, when you flirt with as many people as I have, you learn to spot the sweet ones.”

“Um, excuse me, would it be possible to steal you Terushima?” Hana asks.

~~

“Where the fuck is this bitch?” 

Ennoshita looks around from his seat with Fukunaga, Tanaka, and Kiyoko and sees Futakuchi storming his way.

“I think he knows,” Ennoshita sighs to the others, who act like they are praying for him, which gets them a chuckle.

“Who the fuck are you to take _my man_ away from me like that?? What did you think you were gonna do? Jerk him off and earn the First Impression Rose?” Futakuchi accuses.

Ennoshita sighs and stands up, buttoning his jacket. “First off, he is definitely not _your man_. Second of all, I gave him a blowjob, get it right.”

Futakuchi gasps and says, “Yuuji would never fall for something so crass! Seduction! On the first night! _Have you no shame?_ ”

“You’re just mad because he fell for me as soon as he learned about my existence. And no. No, I don’t have any shame. I promised him I’d ruin blowjobs for him and that’s what I did.”

“Oh look at me I’m Ennoshita and I’ll just jump Yuuji the first night as a mind game.”

Ennoshita deadpans. “That’s the best you got?”

Futakuchi starts huffing. “Ugh, who cares what you think! Once Yuuji realizes that he was just horny you’ll be gone in an instant.”

“Uh huh. If that’s what helps you sleep at night.”

Futakuchi realizes that he’s not gonna get anywhere so he huffs and walks off. 

Ennoshita unbuttons his jacket and sits back down with a sigh. “Has Daishou punched him yet?”

Bobata now joins the group and says, “Sorry I had to follow the drama. All Daishou did was be stuffy and fake polite so I had to look for something. So you really gave him head?” 

Ennoshita nods. “Yeah. I thought of it on a whim really. He was just looking at me so...so...he was just looking at me and I thought if he was gonna look at me all starstruck then I was gonna give him a reason to be in awe yanno?”

“Did it work?”

Ennoshita smiles. “Amazingly.”

Over in the main living area Saeko comes out and sets down the First Impression Rose, leaving everyone to continue their gossip and theories about who will receive it.

~~

When Fukunaga goes to find Terushima, he is once again with Daishou, talking about their families.

“Excuse me, purrhaps I could have a purrn with Terushima-san?”

Daishou gives Fukunaga a weird look that he is used to, and is relieved to hear Terushima reply, “Purrhaps I can give you a purrn.”

“You knyow it’s quite lazy to repeat my puns.”

Terushima starts leading him by the firepit with the bigger couches. “Oh but to be fair, I suck at puns.”

“I thought it was Ennoshita-san that did the sucking?” Fukunaga teases.

Terushima does not have a good response to that and gets bright red, not expecting to be called out for that. _Did he just? Shit. Fuck. What if he’s bothered by-_ ”

“Oh relax, I don’t care what you do with the others.”

Terushima relaxes at that. “You don’t?”

“Nah. Otherwise I’d get purranoid and we don’t need that.”

“Can. Can I put my head in your lap?”

Fukunaga blinks. “Uh, sure?”

“Oh! Um. What I meant was, you seem like someone that would give good hair pets.”

“You wanna lay your head in my lap and have me pet your hair?”

Terushima nods, but then fidgets with his hands. “Or not that’s kinda dumb-”

“Nyo.” Fukunaga has an adorable blush going. “That sounds really nice.”

Terushima smiles. “That sounds great.”

Fukunaga takes his seat and pets his lap for Terushima, who easily puts his head in Fukunaga’s lap and looks up at him.

“Sorry but this night has been really, like, big? Like I don’t know there’s just so many people and trying to keep everything straight - which I’m not - and like-” Terushima rambles and Fukunaga starts to pet him which slows down the rambling to “- and so I just thought maybe we could just have a moment to like... I don’t know...exist?”

“Well I’m nyot the most talkative, so I’m okay with just being quiet.”

Terushima relaxes at that. “Sorry, sometimes my brain goes like super fast and I wanna relax, I really do, but like my brain just keeps going and-”

Fukunaga pinches his nose. “Playboy.”

“Hey! What was that for?” Terushima pouts, looking quite adorable as he covers his nose.

“Breathe.”

“I am breathing.”

“Nyo. The focused kind.”

Terushima sticks out his tongue, which Fukunaga gives right back, and then takes a deep breath, holds it, then slowly lets it out.

“Better?”

“Maybe.”

Fukunaga deadpans.

“Okay fine it did help!”

“Silly Playboy.”

“Wait what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Excuse me, but I’d like a turn now if that’s cool with you two,” Bobata interrupts.

“Go ahead Playboy,” Fukunaga encourages, lifting his head off his lap.

“Meanie butt!”

Fukunaga simply makes a shooing motion.

“But! But!” Terushima protests

Fukuanga simply looks at Terushima expectantly and shoos him harder.

“Did you make Fukunaga angry or something?” Bobata tries to tease as Terushima makes his way over. 

“I just think he’s trying to be difficult and not accept my advances!” Terushima brats, wrapping his arm around Bobata’s.

“Well I _certainly_ will accept your advances.”

“Why thank you. I work really hard at being a good flirt!”

“And here I thought you were just naturally that good.”

“Of course I am! But it takes skill to be this good of a flirt with all the different kinds of people there are!”

~~

“Well Yuuji just hasn’t had a chance to come find me is all!” Futakuchi says.

“You really sure you’re supposed to be waiting? What happened to the whole, letting him know that he’s yours thing you were going on about earlier?” Tanaka asks.

Futakuchi looks over at the First Impression Rose for the hundredth time and says, “You know what? I am gonna go show him that he’s mine.” He gets up from the couch, and starts looking at the veranda, then the fireplace, the alcove, before he circles back by the pool and sees Terushima already walking over to the firepit with the rose in his hand, and he storms right back into the mansion.

~~

“Um excuse me, Chikara, can I talk to you?” Terushima asks, embarrassed to be asking for Ennoshita from the group that almost certainly knows about the blowjob.

“Certainly.”

Ennoshita buttons his jacket as he stands and takes Terushima’s hand after he steps around Suga and Asahi.

“So I um. Well. Um.”

“You’re holding the rose Yuuji. Pretty sure that says everything.”

Terushima pulls them into a little alcove and sits on the couch. “I just. Okay so the blowjob was amazing I won’t deny that, but like. I don’t know. You’re just...you have this you-ness that I can’t explain and when I look and think about you I kinda forget the others and I want you to keep petting my hair and-”

Ennoshita gives him a soft smile before leaning in and kissing the rambling Terushima. 

Terushima relaxes at the soft feeling of Ennoshita’s lips against his. Everything just slips away as Ennoshita brings him into his lap and cups his cheek. All he can think about is how he feels all of Ennoshita around him - his arm that’s wrapped around him, his tongue easily pressing into his mouth, his thighs underneath him, his hand that’s keeping his face right where it should be - right with Ennoshita’s. 

Everything just feels so right but Terushima still has ADHD and suddenly breaks away from the kiss.

“Yuuji?” Ennoshita asks, concerned.

Terushima holds up the rose, and Ennoshita can’t help but find him adorable with the rose covering his nose. “I never asked you to accept my rose! Chikara, will you accept this rose?!”

Ennoshita happily takes the rose. “I will always accept your roses Yuuji.”

Terushima blushes and looks so happy. “I couldn’t not give it to you. It was like, legally required.”

“Well then I was legally required to accept it.”

“Excuse me. Yuuji, could I perhaps have a turn with you?” Futakuchi asks.

Terushima blinks at his given name being used by a voice that isn’t Ennoshita’s, but turns to Futakuchi with a smile. “Of course. I’ll see you around Chikara.”

Ennoshita however decides to have an extra moment with Terushima and kisses his hand, earning him a blush as Terushima takes his hand back.

“You’ve been busy tonight haven’t you?” Futakuchi asks, walking next to Terushima.

“Yeah, there really have been so many people to meet. Futakuchi right?”

“Please, call me Kenji,” Futakuchi insists as he gestures for them to sit next to a fireplace.

“Well then Kenji, how has your night fared?”

“It doesn’t matter, I finally get to talk to you. I’m not here for anyone else but you Yuuji.”

Terushima blinks in surprise at that. _Even Daishou wasn’t so blunt_.

“You’re-You’re very kind,” Terushima blushes. 

“Well, I would think it’s more that I’m determined. I came here to see us build a relationship. I didn’t come here to spread gossip and drink the night away with people who aren’t you.”

“Oh. I see.”

“So what makes you think you’ll find love here? Most people would argue this process doesn’t lend well to finding a ‘real’ relationship.”

Terushima is stumped for exact words for a moment and puts his face in his hand before he gets it. “I think love is a choice. But it’s also a feeling. And I dunno I feel like you can still find feelings for someone no matter the circumstances, but I dunno I feel like here you can clearly make the decision to choose the other person? Like I give out the roses and y’all would choose to stay.”

“I get what you mean. It’s about us using our time here to build our relationships here with you and not getting caught up in everyone else,” Futakuchi says.

“Yeah!”

“So was your family supportive of your choice to be here?” 

“It was mixed. My parents are a little wary of everything, but my oldest sister was really supportive, and the other older sister - she’s not the oldest though - thinks that it’s possible for this to work.”

“Well hopefully when they see you happy they’ll be happy.”

“That’s what Satsuki said,” Terushima says. “The oldest I mean.”

~~

“How much longer do you think this party is going to go _on_??” Tanaka whines, laying on the couch. “I can only drink so much more caffeine!”

“Ryuu! But you gotta stay up! The sun’s gonna be up soon so it’s gotta be almost time!” Nishinoya says, trying to shake Tanaka to keep him from sleeping.

“Yeah! And besides, you can’t accept his rose if you’re asleep!” Bokuto adds.

Daichi is about to add his thoughts but is stopped by Terushima walking by and heading off to a restricted room.

Hana blinks and looks at Bobata. “Wait so is he choosing now?”

“I think? I saw Saeko going into that room after putting out the rose?” Bobata guesses.

~~

“Hey Yuuji,” Seako greets with a hug as Terushima enters the decision room.

“Hey Saeko,” he says as he returns the hug.

“Seems you’ve had a busy night.”

“Yeah. I guess you probably heard about Chikara…”

Saeko chuckles and takes a seat. “I did. I must admit that’s never happened on the first night before.”

Terushima blushes and joins her. “It was really good though.”

“Sounds like the process is working so far for at least one of the suitors.”

Terushima nods. “But it’s funny because there’s also some other people that are completely different like Fukunaga and Ushijima and Kyoutani - who’s an adorable grump - and yet I feel something with them too.”

“Well as you know you have the rose ceremony to do. Ennoshita-san already has his rose, so he will be here next week, and by the look on your face longer.”

“You’re not gonna let me live this down are you?”

Saeko smiles. “Absolutely not!”

Terushima groans, but it’s all in good fun. “So now it’s just giving out the roses to the rest of the people that I want to stay.”

“Exactly. As you can see we have everyone’s headshots over there to help you look over everyone and make your decision. You have as long as you need and when you’re ready, you’ll come on out and we will get you to the room.”

“Wait but I’m not gonna remember all the names!”

Saeko smiles. “No one does until later. There’s some cards over there you can write down who you want in small groups, and we can hand them to you as you go.”

“Oh. Okay,” Terushima nods.

“Remember to breathe. It’s going to be just fine. Oh and no nicknames. This part you gotta say their actual names,” Saeko says as she heads out of the room.

“That’s a little stiff but alright.” Terushima takes a deep breath and starts looking over the pictures, trying to figure out just who is going to get a rose.

~~

The suitors are all led to a mostly empty room with some stands and a table with a pile of roses and the room is filled with nerves - even more than at the start of the night.

“So how do you think he’s remembering everyone’s names?” Bokuto whispers to Kuroo as Nishinoya makes a fuss about needing to be in the front since he’s so short.

“He’s probably writing them down or something.” 

“Oh yeah that makes sense.”

“Of course it makes sense Bro, I got brain cells remember?”

“Hey!”

“Not my fault yours are bouncy,” Kuroo teases.

“Of course they’re bouncy! That’s how they get their energy!”

Ennoshita chuckles, thinking that is something Terushima might say and turns to Fukunaga. “Guess it’s the moment of truth huh?”

Fukunaga nods. “At least you knyow you’re safe.”

“Based on what you told me he said with you, I think you have a good shot.” 

“Thanks fur the support.”

The other conversations in the room die off as Terushima makes his way into the room. He walks next to the table with the roses and once again looks over the suitors in front of him. “I just want to say, thank you again to all of you for coming out tonight. It was a pleasure to meet each of you.” He takes a deep breath and picks up the first rose. “Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani’s surprise is apparent but he makes his way in front of Terushima. 

“Kyoutani. Will you accept this rose?”

“Yes.” 

Terushima happily hands over the rose and gives Kyoutani a quick peck on the lips.

Kyoutani blushes the tiniest bit and heads back to his spot.

“Fukunaga.”

Fukunaga looks to Ennoshita who motions for him to go up to Terushima. He looks over at Terushima and makes his way over. 

“Fukunaga. Will you accept this rose?”

“Yes,” Fukunaga says softly, seeing how stiff Terushima is.

Terushima relaxes and hands over the rose and starts like he’s going to lean in for a kiss but is stopped by Fukunaga’s finger on his lips.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that Playboy,” Fukunaga teases before he returns to his spot.

“Ushijima.”

Ushijima steps forward and accepts his rose with a small bow to Terushima.

And Terushima continues calling suitors forward, including Daichi, Kuroo, Akaashi, Tanaka, Suzumeda, Futakuchi, Bobata, and Kiyoko. 

Terushima starts to get into a rhythm now and picks up his next rose.

“Sugawara.”

Suga proudly comes over and accepts Terushima’s rose before lightly hitting him with it. “If you’re gonna use that name next time I better be in trouble. It’s just Suga.”

“Yes Your Highness.”

“Much better.”

Terushima smiles and waits for Suga to return to his spot before picking up the next rose. He calls for Asahi, Shirofuki, Bokuto, and Nishinoya. 

With one rose on the table Saeko comes out and joins Terushima. “Suitors, this is the final rose tonight. Terushima, when you’re ready.”

Terushima nods and takes a deep breath as he looks over the remaining suitors.

“Daishou.”

Daishou’s shoulders loosen and he approaches Terushima.

“Daishou, will you accept this rose?”

“After all that waiting? Of course,” he says as he takes his rose and goes back to his spot.

Saeko then comes out again and says, “Suitors, if you did not receive a rose, take a moment and say your goodbyes.”

The remaining suitors say their goodbyes to the others and Terushima, and once the eliminated suitors leave glasses are brought out, some with water and others with alcohol.

Ennoshita takes a moment to stand next to Terushima and hold his hand briefly before a producer tells Terushima he can now say a toast.

“Like I said earlier toni- wait that’s sunlight. Like I said _last_ night-” he says as most of the suitors chuckle at that “-I want to thank everyone for being here. I feel like we are all off to a great start and I honestly think my future is in this room. Cheers!”

And with that, the suitors return the toast and head up to their beds or to couches to gossip a little longer, unaware of the twists and turns awaiting them on this journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, life has been kicking my ass, including getting part two of my vaccine and leaving me in bed. Normally I try to have better chapter previews but this next chapter is giving me a tougher time then a thought, so here's what I have to offer this time. See you in about a month.
> 
> NEXT TIME, ON THE BACHELOR
> 
> [voice of a suitor saying, “Already talking about me again?”]
> 
> [voice of a suitor saying, “Ugh! I just want to see him again! And I can’t even send him a text or anything! This is unfair!”]
> 
> [voice of a suitor saying, “I guess I’ll find out when I see her today.”]
> 
> [footage of Yuu-chan waiting as limos pull up, looking gorgeous]


End file.
